


The Targaryen Avatar

by Kar_903



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Married Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Multi, Original House Baratheon Character(s) - Freeform, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, References to Depression, Talking To Dead People
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar_903/pseuds/Kar_903
Summary: “El avatar ha nacido, en un mundo fragmentado y con el juego de tronos en su mayor auge. No hubo rebelión de Robert en el mismo tiempo que en el universo de ASOAF, muerte, angustia y una princesa sin reconocer su lugar en el mundo, pero con un legado pesado sobre sus hombros-Sera un honor servirte, Avatar Daenerys-”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Así que... bueno, decidí probar con algunas parejas inusuales, espero saber como desarrollarlas a lo largo de la historia.

** _Información principal_ **

**_El norte y el tridente:_** Antiguos maestros agua, divididos entre los norteños y sureños, creyentes en los peces koi Tui y La, junto con los arboles con rostros quienes son reconocidos como los ojos y vigilantes de los humanos por parte de los espíritus.

**_Islas del hierro_**: También son maestros agua, normalmente identificados como “salvajes” por sus hermanos de elemento, no creen en Tui y La, su espíritu protector (según ellos) es_ El Ahogado_, los mejores a la hora de capitanear barcos.

**_Oriente y Dorne:_** El valle de Arryn es el mayor lugar de templos de Nómades Aire, monjes creyentes en la paz y prosperidad, capaces de surcar por los aires con sus aeroplanos. En los desiertos de Dorne, existen dos principales templos localizados en _sepulcro del rey_ y Wyl.

**_El dominio: _**Antiguos maestros tierra, orgullosos y prósperos. Al tener capacidades para poder manejar los suelos y terrenos, tienen las mejores cosechas **_Bastión de tormentas: _**A pesar de también tener maestros en sus territorios, no son los más reconocidos a la hora de sus guerreros, aun así, eso no quita la excepcionalidad capacidad con la que nacen sus herederos **_y Dorne:_** Tienen principalmente maestros arena, ya que es una completa ventaja en los terrenos de **_“lanza del sol”._**

**_Occidente:_** Maestros fuego, orgullosos, llenos de poder y encuentran fuerza en el dolor y desesperación. Sus herederos pueden llegar a tener un gran control, aunque no todos los nobles en Lannisport y Roca Casterly llegan a tener fuego control. **_Kingslanding y Rocadragón: _**Actuales dirigentes y reyes de los 7 reinos, están los Targaryen de la antigua Valyria, domadores de dragones. Conquistadores durante _“la llamada del dragón”_.

** _Curiosidades:_ **

*En todo Dorne existen diferentes colonias de maestros Aire, fuego y tierra, pero ninguna de maestros agua.

*A pesar de las constantes rivalidades entre los hombres de las islas de hierro, el norte y el tridente, en tiempos de necesidad, las tres regiones hermanas siempre se lograron levantar y prosperar.

*Lord Jon Arryn, el monje líder de los nómades Aire, se llevó de manera estupenda con la antigua señora de lanza del sol, para luego convertirse en una especie de mentor espiritual para los jóvenes príncipes Doran, Oberyn y Ellia Martell, junto con los pequeños Olyvar y Mors Martell cuando aún Vivian.

** _Historia antes de la época actual_ **

**-_ la gran guerra civil del ojo rojo_-**

Nadie les había creído cuando hablaron sobre la autodestrucción de valyria, oh pobres tontos, se condenaron todos, a sus mujeres, niños y dragones, pero los Targaryen, Valeryon y Celtigar creyeron en las palabras de _Daenys la soñadora._

El cometa al que bautizaron _el ojo rojo, _por su reflejo carmesí que dejaba en el cielo, les dio un gran poder tanto a FireBenders como Dragones, su energía y poder aumentaron como nunca antes, tres grandes familias se enfrentaron entre sí, siendo liderados por Daenon _la furia ardiente, _Alynnor _la mujer dragon _y Aeysor _el rompe tormentas_.

Eran jóvenes y estúpidos, aunque grandes guerreros descendientes de famosos maestros fuego, por eso los siguieron, cada quien creía que podría dominar el mundo, se creyeron invencibles y eso enfureció a los dioses, aunque realmente nadie sabía _cuales dioses_. Asesinaron, saquearon y esclavizaron, ocasionando que como castigo cada colina en 500 millas a la redonda explotara y que el aire se llenara de ceniza, humo y fuego tan caliente que incluso los dragones en el cielo fueron engullidos y consumidos. La tierra se abrió, engullendo palacios, templos y ciudades enteras. Los lagos hervían o se volvían ácido, las montañas estallaron y expulsaron chorros ardientes de roca fundida a mil metros en el aire.

El Avatar de esa época, apenas era un pequeño bebe, ni siquiera era perteneciente a ese continente, cuando creció y se enteró de toda esa muerte y destrucción, pidió concejo a los grandes espiritas, quienes les dijeron que todo lo sucedido no se podría evitar, incluso con su ayuda, pero que aún quedaban Valyrianos en el mundo, los que habían huido hasta rocadragón y quienes ayudarían a seguir con el ciclo del Avatar.

**-La llamada del dragón-**

Cuando el joven maestro fuego, Aegon Targeryen decidió emprender su viaje para unir los 7 reinos en uno, tuvo el apoyo de más maestros fuego y de su mejor Orys Baratheon, un bastardo maestro tierra, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, en Westeros habían maestros de todo tipo, mucho más experimentados y con más conocimiento, incluso los maestros aire podían surcar los aires y el Avatar podía llegar a ser un impedimento.

Decidió reunir a maestros experimentados, personas cercenas y algunos bastardos de antiguos Valyrianos, a pesar del esfuerzo y el tiempo, Aegon y sus hermanas lograron encontrar a maestros metal fieles a la antigua Valyria, además de que unas cuantas amenazas y monedas sirvieron para lograr contratarlos, creando a la primera unidad del l_oto blanco._

Con el manejo del metal, fue mucho más fácil poder destruir las armaduras, escudos, puntas de flechas y espadas, dejando a los otros señores no maestros indefensos y poder derrotar estratégicamente con diferentes terrenos a los maestros.

Luego de muchos contratiempos y la muerte de Rhaenys a manos de los Dornienses, empezó la era de los Targaryen, aquellos que pensaban en ser superiores a los demás esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de otro _ojo rojo_ para poder demostrar al mundo la grandeza de los dragones y que tan poderosos podrían llegar a ser los hijos e hijas de la antigua Valyria.

**-_la decisión del Avatar _** ** _Brandon Nieve_ ** **-**

Las cosas se habían salido de control, el joven Avatar sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, las cosas se le habían salido de las manos, a pesar de su edad, parecía que era inexperto, podía manejar los cuatro elementos y ser aconsejado por sus vidas pasadas, pero no pudo ayudar en nada relacionado a Aegon, sus hermanas y sus dragones.

Ahora estaban en el tridente, en medio de una reunión del concejo, para decidir qué hacer, si luchar o rendirse.

-Solo luchemos con él, tendríamos oportunidad si el Avatar Brandon va y mata a los dragones-

-¿y permitirnos la muerte de más hombres?, puede que ganemos, pero siguen superándonos en número y muchos caerán- la fuerte y determinada voz de su hermano solo hizo que su estómago se revolviera, _si tan solo fuera más como él._

“_Ningún Avatar es igual a otro, todos vivimos en épocas diferentes y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones difíciles, solo tenemos que tener como prioridad el equilibrio del mundo y la seguridad de quienes lo habitan” _escucho las voz de la Avatar Darriel.

-La decisión que tomes, será apoyada por mí, confió en ti, sin importar que- Brandon miro a su hermana con determinación, era un hombre sensato y los Stark siempre pensaban en la seguridad de su pueblo.

-Nos rendiremos, esa es mi decisión-

Muchos de los vasallos de los Stark estaban disgustados con la decisión, pero no les quedaba nada mas que obedecer a su señor y al avatar.

Torrhen Stark fue hasta Aegon Targaryen bajo una bandera de parlamento, rindiendo su corona y su reino, convirtiéndose en el rey que se arrodillo.


	2. Chapter 2

** _Aclaraciones:_ **

** _-la rebelión de Robert no sucedió, pero aun así hubieron varios conflictos que casi la desataron, por lo que el rey Aerys decidió mandar hacia Dragonstone a su esposa hermana embarazada y a su hijo Viserys. _ **

**-284 D.C -**

Los gritos y alaridos de dolor en medio de la noche provenientes de la habitación del rey Aerys, alarmaron a todo el castillo, Ser Jaime Lannister, un joven maestro fuego entro rápidamente a la habitación del hombre que se suponía debía proteger, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El hombre Valyriano estaba tumbado sobre su cama sobre un charco de su propia sangre, con 4 agujeros en su vientre y abdomen, tenía los ojos abiertos pero realmente no veía nada, acostado en el piso boca abajo, también estaba un hombre, pero con un cuchillo ensangrentado a unos cuantos centímetros de él, se había rebanado el cuello y por su apariencia había sido contratado o extorsionado por alguien para que cometiera ese tipo de crimen.

Después de unos segundos para que el joven caballero reaccionara, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde lo esperaban Ser Barristan Selmy y Ser Ilyn Payne, los dos estaban en completo silencio aunque el ultimo por un diferente motivo –El rey está muerto…toquen las campanas y llamen al maestre Pycelle para que envie una carta a la reina Rhaella en Dragonstone-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El avatar Oremund un hombre que vivió desde las épocas del rey Maekar I Targaryen, caminaba de manera lenta muy lenta, su piel arrugada, las manchas y ojos cansados demostraban todos los años, guerras y conflictos que había tenido que afrontar.

Una gran decepción en su mismo estaba incrustada de manera dolorosa en su pecho, estaba demasiado viejo como para poder interveniren cualquier conflicto, por pequeño que fuera, dio un gruñido de dolor cuando se sentó en la silla de madera que tenía en la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía.

Lentamente cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba de relajación ya que en esa posición sus huesos casi no dolían, sabía que dentro de pocos minutos su tiempo en este mundo terminaría y que el ciclo continuaría, solo esperaba que el mundo no estuviera demasiado roto por sus errores al momento de que el siguiente Avatar estuviera listo.

Luego de unos segundos el dio un último suspiro, dejando salir de su boca un brillo dorado, en ese mismo momento, en las costas de Dragonstone nacía una pequeña de cabello platino y ojos amatistas.


End file.
